Aquababy
by Tabicat101
Summary: On a mission with Klarion the Witch Boy, Kaldur'ahm/Kaldur/Aqualad is turned into a baby, and now it's up to his team, with help from The Justice League, to take care of him.


Chapter 1

*Rocket is out on a vaction with Icon

The team was on a mission. Klarion the Witch Boy was causing havac though clearly losing the fight for once. Artemis arrow's flew true. Wally's was throwing mini twisters his way. Superboy and Robin were trying to attack his now huge cat and Aqualad and Miss Martian were trying to help out whenever an oppurtunity became avaliable. "I'm out of here!" said a frantic and annoyed Klarion as a red circle came out of nowhere. "No your not!" said Kid Flash running towards Klarion. Klarion said a quick spell and a red power surged towards Kid Flash, who slipped

"Wally!" Aqualad said and jumped in front of Kid Flash just in time taking the hit. Their was a huge poof cloud around them and Wally popped up coughing with concern for Aqualad.

"Where is Aqualad?" he asked immeditaly. Miss Martain cleared the smoke and their in the middle of it was a baby? A brown skinned cute chubby baby with white-ish blonde-ish hair. It was baby Kaldur with no tatto's. Robin, Superboy, and Kid Flash started laughing. M'gann went over and picked up the now baby Kaldur, who fell right out of his now to big clothes.

"Aww he's so cute!" M'gann said and hugged the naked baby Kaldur.

"Aww look at him!" Artemis cooned.

"Hey he's naked!" Superboy said and took the naked baby from M'gann.

"Aww he's just a baby." Artemis scolded.

"Yeah it's okay for him to be naked." KF said.

"Until he pee's!" Robin said.  
"Eww!" Superboy said and dropped Kaldur. KF quickly grabbed him before he touched the ground.

"Dude, Superboy we dont drop babies here on earth!" scolded KF.  
"WAHHHHHHH" Aquababy cried loudly.

"Alright team lets head back to the cave and inform the league." Robin said taking position as leader.

"Let's get diapers and baby clothes on the way!" M'gann said and Artmis agreed.

"And baby food I guess. How old he is anyway?" KF asked as they walked into the ship. Superboy picked up the too big Aqualad suit and water-bearers took it into the ship to.

"Alright M'gann and I will go inside. We wont take long!" Aretmis said dipping her hand into the emergency money jar hidden in the ship. Aquababy countiuned to cry.

"Why is he crying?" asked a frustrated Superboy.

"I dont know!" Robin said he was frustrated to. Aquababy cried for another hour as the boys tried to comfort him but failed.

"Let me hold him!" Superboy said, Robin had taken over holding Kaldur who was a little to big for skinny Robin.

"No way! You dropped him!" Robin said.  
"Dude let me hold him!" KF begged "it's my fault Aqualad is a baby anyway's."

Robin rolled his eyes "We all know i'm the most responsible in this ship!" Robin said almost collapsing at the chubby Kaldur's weight. Superboy grabbed the naked baby craddled him and sang a little lullaby. Baby Kaldur shut up and listened sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Who knew Aquababy was a thumb sucker!" KF snickered.

"At least he stopped crying!" said a worn out Robin. A while later Baby Kaldur had been rocked to sleep and was now nestled in Conner's arm.

"Were back sorry we had trouble picking out outfits!" M'gann said entering the ship happily.

"I'll dress him up." said Artemis carefully picking up baby Kaldur putting a diaper on him and dressing him in a red shirt and cute little denim shorts. Superboy held his hands out for Kaldur and Artemis complied though she wanted to hold Kaldur. Conner had decided he liked babies and baby Kaldur was now his to protect.

Batman contacted the ship "Batman to Aqualad where are you guys?" his voice rung through the ship causing Aquababy to stir.

"Robin to Batman we are on our way to the cave now. Disabling communications."

"Why did you disable the communications?" asked KF.

"I dont want anyone to wake up Kaldur." Robin said and M'gann drove the ship back to the cave.

Kaldur had woke up and Conner and Artemis had began playing with him. The ship landed and the teens and the baby walked inside where Black Canary and Batman were waiting. Batman and Black Canary were silent and all eye's were on baby Kaldur.

"Robin report." Batman said after a while his voice was deep and menacing yet it was almost confused.

"Well we found Klarion and put an end to havac but on our way out he tried to hit KF with a spell but Kaldur took the hit for him, and well he came up a baby." Robin said.

"Aquababy!" said Black Canary reaching out to hold him Superboy relectuntly let him go. "Some should contact Aquaman and anyone for that matter, this is so cute!" she giggling as Kaldur reached for her blonde hair and then put it in his mouth. The girls came over to pinch the babies cheeks while an amused Batman called him a few people.

Soon the Zeta tube went off the charts. Superman, Flash, Aquaman, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Wonder Women, Captain Atom, Martain Manhunter, Captain Marvel, all the Green Latern's, Hawkman, and Hawkwomen.

"Kaldur is going to be really embrassed." Robin whispered to his team.  
"Should we steal him away?" KF asked.

"Its too late he's caught attention." Robin answered. Superboy just humpfed slightly. Batman had his camera out and was snapping pictures of baby Kaldur with the team. Captain Marvel wasnt intrested in babies but went to talk to KF. Wonder Women got her turn holding him first. Aquaman was so happy he played with baby Kaldur and kissed his chubby cheeks while Kaldur laughed and kissed back, all while Batman snapped pictures. "Hey dont treat him like a baby!" Roy said angrily. Aquaman handed baby Kal to Roy. Roy looked at his bestfriend confused and Aquababy giggled and reach for his arrow. "Kaldur come on stop!" Roy said but even he thought baby Kaldur was cute and planted a kiss on his bestfriends forehead as Batman snapped a picture. "Delete it!" Roy demanded.

"Lets take a picture with the team!" Flash said snatching the baby and shoving him into Superboy. The young team posed with baby Kaldur for the picture.

"Your turn Bat's!" said Flash quickly putting Kaldur in Batman's hands and then taking the camera. Kaldur smiled at the menacing Batman and Batman scowled at the baby and Kaldur let out the most fearsome scream and Flash took the photo. Then got in closer and took a selfie with him Batman and crying Kaldur. Aquaman held the crying baby.

"Maybe I should take him back to Atlantis?" he asked.

"No," said a detached Batman he hadnt meant to make Aquababy cry "its the team's responsibility."

"You expect us to let the team handle a baby?" Aquaman asked incredilous.

"Batman he doesnt even look like he's three yet. One years old at the oldest." Superman intjected.

"The team has handled harder missions." Batman said standing his ground.

"Do they even know how to change a diaper?" Wonder Women asked.

"Do they even want to?" Flash asked.

"I can change diapers!" Miss Martain said.

"Yea Miss Martain and I put a diaper on him, taking one off should be so hard!" Artemis said.

"Do you have wipes? and baby powder?" asked Black Canary.

"Umm no just clothes and diapers." Miss Martian blushed.

"What about food?" Wonder Women spoke again.

"A baby is a big responsibility." Manhunter said to the team.

"Hold on a sec, team huddle!" Robin said and the team got into a rare huddle. "Guy's can we do this?" Robin asked the team.

"Sure we can!" Artemis said.

"I can make him stop crying." said Superboy.

"Superboy did drop him earlier though." KF said.

"It was an accident." Superboy said. Robin was still thinking hard.

"You know he's always taken care of us we should take care of him for a change!" Miss Martian said.

"He is always looking out for us." Superboy said.

"We owe it to him." KF admitted.

"What about when were at school?" Artemis said.

"Roy can babysit him sometimes! And we are always under adult supervision!" KF said.

"Alright then its unanimous." Robin said and then turned around "we accept the mission of taking care of Aquababy!"

"When will Kaldur'ahm be normal again?" asked a concerned Aquaman.

"Dr. Fate is out on a personal mission as well as Zatanna. Zatanna might take a look at him tommorow but Dr. Fate wont be back for weeks." Batman said menacing "For now an adult will be present at all times. Captain Marvel doesnt count."

"I believe I count." Red Torando spoke "I am always present."

"Do you think Zatanna can do anything?" KF whispered to Robin.

"I'm not sure but this might be a pretty potent spell." Robin whispered back.

"Negatory Red although you are an adult, I dont think you will do much to help the team in case they cant handle Aquababy." Batman said.  
"We can so handle Aquababy." KF spoke. Aquababy began crying again and Aquaman began rocking him.

"Prove it." Batman said "find out what he wants, meanwhile I will debreif the League of a mission." Batman called over the adults and Aquaman reluctuntly handed him over to KF. Aquababy cried more and reached for Aquaman who had his back facing him.

"M'gann read his mind tell us what he wants." Robin said. M'gann did as she was told.

"His mind is all weird and baby-like I think he has a discomfort in his stomach." M'gann said after a while.

"He's hungry!" Artemis said.

"Well what do we feed him?" Superboy asked.

"Hold on i'm checking the internet!" Robin said typing things into his glove "they eat oatmeal, cereal, fruit, vegitables, chicken, rice, pudding, gerber stuff like that."

"M'gann we got any of it?" KF asked adjusting Kaldur's position so he would be so heavy.

"I think we have some fruit but i'll go out shopping for more thing's later today." M'gann said taking Kaldur from Wally then levetating him to the kitchen as she walked by. The adults watched with a somewhat scared face.

"You could at least hold him!" Aquaman yelled and M'gann was startled and almost dropped him, by stopping the levetation, but Flash slid to the ground and Kaldur had landed on his stomach. Kaldur paused for a moment then cried even louder.

"I'm sorry!" M'gann said and Robin put his hand on his head. Flash stood up with Kaldur in his arms trying to comfort him. While the adults talked amongst themselves.

"Batman you cant seriously let these teens watch the baby!"

"Did you see what happen? Miss Martian almost dropped him!"

"What do they know about babies?"

"KF get Kaldur from flash and take him to the kitchen, everyone regroup at the kitchen split now." Robin ordered and all the teens went seperate ways to the kitchen. KF put Kaldur on the table and M'gann went about cutting up a watermelon into little pieces. Artemis starting putting the pieces on a fork and then she put a piece into the crying Kaldur's mouth. Kaldur started chewing with his eight little teeth. (Four on top, four on bottom) he grabs some pieces with his hand and stuffs it in his mouth happily.

"He's so fat and happy." Robin said and patted Kaldur on the head affectionatly. Wally busied himself with eating some of the watermelon. Black Canary came in a while later and watched the gang silently for a bit before speaking.

"I have the second shift of montioring you guys." she spoke at last.

"Hey whose going to watch Kaldur while were at school?" Artemis asked again.

"I might." Black Canary said a little smile crossing her face. She liked babies.

"How about Roy?" Robin asked. "they are besties!"

"I'll ask him tommorow morning, him and Green Arrow are part of the mission that just left, I actually am two, I better leave. Flash is staying with you guy's first, he's watching tv. Behave yourselves. Ask for help if you need it." Black Canary said and then left.

"Im gonna go kick it with Flash holla if you need me!" KF said and ran out.

"Geee thanks KF!" Robin said annoyed.

"So Superboy and I have to watch him over night?" M'gann asked.

"I'll take him home with me." Artemis said.

"Are you sure Artemis?" Robin asked.

"Sure my mom loves babies, and now way am I letting Kaldur stay with the two people who almost dropped him." Artemis said.

"It was an accident!" Superboy and M'gann said at the same time.

"Still dropping a baby is quite dangerous!" Robin said.

"I'll show you what's dangerous!" Superboy said daringly. He grabbed Kaldur and ran outside the cave.

"Superboy no!" Robin, Artemis, and M'gann said running after to him. Flash and KF heard the rukus and followed it just in time to see Superboy jumping up really high with Kaldur in his arms and then letting him go, as Kaldur hovered in the air a little bit above him. They fell together. Everyone held their breath as Superboy caught him again a good time before they both landed.

"Never do that again Superboy, it's just to dangerous." Flash said. Aquababy had a look of wonder on his face and was abosouletly speechless.

"I think he's in shock!" Artemis said and reached for Kaldur but Superboy would'nt let her have him. "Let me hold him!"

"No I got it, I'll show you i'm responsible!" Superboy said and put Kaldur up around his neck.

"Conner he's two young for you to be doing that." Flash said and Conner reluctently held the baby out to Artemis who hugged him tightely and protectively.

"You are so coming home with me, tonight." Artemis said to Kaldur.  
"When are you gonna say those words to me babe?" KF asked and everyone rolled their eye's.

"Ahhh he smell's bad, I think he pooped." Superboy said after the team spent some qualitity time outside under Flash's supervision.

"Well lets go change his diaper, we have wipes dont we?" M'gann asked.

"Only cleaning ones! We should'nt use those on Kaldur's well bum." KF said.

"Okay I have a list, KF and I will go shopping the rest of you can give Kaldur a bath. It's getting late Artemis you should probably take him home after we get back with the stuff."

"Someone coming in to takeover watching you guy's i'm going out with Wally. Behave and don't drop Aquababy." Flash said and KF, Robin, and Flash left in the bioship.

Aquaman came in a hour later and it was getting dark.

"Hi Aquaman! Thank goodness its you! We have a situation!" M'gann said in her sweet little voice.

"What situation?" Aquaman asked eyebrows raised.

"Well we gave Kaldur a bath, and he liked the water and bubbles so much we decided to put him the pool, which we replaced with salt water and well now we cant get him out. He swims really fast, even Kid Flash is having trouble swimming so fast, and he moves to fast for me to levitate out the water. I cant get a focus on him." M'gann said. Aquaman had a huge smile on his face.

"That's my boy." he said and went off in the direction of the pool. He didnt hesitate to get in the water and Kaldur spootted him and swam right to him. "Father!" Kaldur said in Atlantean and Aquaman jumped prettily out of the pool.

"Got him!" Aquaman said.

"Thank goodness!" Artemis said worrid "Oh Aquaman we decided that I was going to take him home for the night."

"That sound's fine." Aquaman said and then he had a relization "by the way Kaldur'ahm wasnt exposed to English until he was fourteen, in case that information is anything to you."

"It explains why he doesnt listen!" Conner said and Aquaman smiled. Artemis dressed him, made a diaper bag and then took him home.

"Mother, I have a surprise." Artemis said entering the house.

"Artemis," her mother rolled in then was speechless "a baby?"

"It's someone from my team he kinda got turned into a baby, and I know how much you love babies so here i'm going to bed." Artemis said.

"Thank you Artemis this is a pleasant surprise!" her mother said thrilled. She cuddled the baby and played with him. In the morning Artemis walked to her mother's room to see her sleeping with a sleeping Kaldur in her arms. She walked over and picked him up gently so not to wake him, though Artemis's mom woke up slighty.

"Hey mom, i'm going to drop him off at the Cave before school." Artemis said.

"Oh alright bring him back, if you can." her mother said and Artemis rushed off. At the Cave Conner and Megan were on their way to school.

"Hey whose babysitting?" Artemis asked.  
"I am." Roy said stepping up.

"Have fun." Artemis shoved Kaldur into his hands and dropped down the diaper bag before rushing off.

"Hey little buddy," Roy said rocking him "it's just you and me, Kal. What do you want to do today?" Roy had a sweet baby voice. "Where going to have fun right buddy?" Roy kissesd him on the cheek. "Big brother Roy is going to take care of you, okay Kal." Kal's gray eye's looked at him and smiled with "You look like a girl Kal, you need some cooler clothes." Roy and Kaldur had a nice day together. Kaldur spent some time in his favorite place, the pool and when he wouldnt get out Roy shot an arrow that opened out underwater into a net then took up the net and let Kaldur out. He dressed him in all black,styled a litte mohawk and tried to train with him but it didnt work out so much. Kaldur couldnt even walk or stand up for long. When the team came home Roy was taking a nap and Kaldur was sleeping on his cheast. A snap woke him up and he looked to see Robin taking pictures.

"Delete!" Roy said admittely.

"Never!" Robin said with his little evil laugh.

"Aww Roy that was so cute, we got to see the footage of you and him training." Artemis teased.

"You guys are so cute!" M'gann started fangirling.

"I think Kaldur and I are cuter." Conner said.

"You guys are very cute two." M'gann agreed.

"Kaldur and I are oviously the cutest guy couple here." Wally spoke.

"I thought that was you and I, Wally." Robin joked.

"I dont know maybe i'm just cute all by myself." Wally said.

"You are cute Wally, but baby Kaldur takes the top, speaking of which why is he wearing all black?" Artemis asked.

"Because he has such a girly face." Roy said.

"He is a pretty boy." Artemis stated and everyone agreed. Zatanna arrived via Zeta tube.

"Hey where over here!" Robin said calling her she came in and looked at Kaldur.

"Well is there anything you can do?" asked Roy.

"I dont think so. I dont know any spell's that can undo this." she said after a while.

"I'm so gonna kill Klarion." Wally said.

"We can wait a week for Dr. Fate I guess." Robin sighed then Batman came into the living room, not through Zeta tube, who knows how long he's been there.

"I have a mission, Klarion has been spotted. You're job is to go after him. Robin you're leading." Batman said.

"I'm going." Roy said standing up and handing sleeping Kaldur to Batman. Batman looked funny holding Kaldur so Robin snapped a picture real quick.

"Fine. Depart now before he leave's, i'm sending you information." Batman said. When everyone left Batman sat down on the couch with Kaldur. Wonder Women, and Superman entered the cave to see a sleeping Batman with a sleeping Kaldur on his cheast. They chuckled but left instead of disrupting him. Batman spent the day with Kaldur. Kaldur found him less intimidating when the team came back from the mission Robin reported with Kaldur climbing around on Batman's shoulders. The mission was a failure and Klarion got away again though thankfully no more babies. Batman to the team's displeasure, except Robin, stayed around. He fed Kaldur some fruit before leaving. Conner held Kaldur and talked to him in Atlantian, to his surprise Kaldur talked back in short incomplete sentences with a smile. The next day after school they took Kaldur to the beach with Aquaman's supervision. When Kaldur was in the water he was bright and happy and the team made him smile easier. Everyone took picture's with him. Even Roy was there, having fun. Everyone was happy including baby Kaldur. Kaldur even took his first steps with help from the whole team. It was a wonderful moment.

The next week went by in a breeze with much love going on. When Dr. Fate finally came the team felt bittersweet. Dr. Fate did his work and Kaldur slowly grew into regular Kal again. Artemis and M'gann giggling and running out of the room was on of the first things that Kaldur saw upon awaking.

"Kaldur welcome back!" Robin greeted him. Kaldur was confused to say the least he spoke in Atlantian to anyone and then he recoginzed Aquaman and spoke to him.

"What's he saying?" Wally asked.

"He's confused, his head is foggy." Conner translated.

Finally he remembered "The team Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, what happen?" he asked them in English.

"We have picture's!" Robin said and handed Kaldur the album the team had put together. He saw a baby with his team and the Justice League. Looking at it further he saw that it was him.

"I remember getting hit by Klarion's magic but nothing more. So I was turned into a baby?" he asked and then Roy entered via Zeta Tube.

"Kaldur you're back! Why are you sitting naked?" Roy asked.

"Naked?" Kaldur asked then looked down. "Oh, I am naked."

The pictures to this day still made everyone smile and Kaldur appericated how everyone cared for him and the looks of clear affection on his face. He espically like the beach photo's were he had a picture with everyone and everyone was clearly happy.


End file.
